


Endearment

by mysteriol



Series: Romantic Milestone series: A.K.A. complete awkwardness by Cloud Strife in trying to achieve the milestones of a romantic relationship – hand holding, kisses…and the final base. [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cloud acting like a lovesick idiot, F/M, Falling In Love, Final Fantasy VII Remake Spoilers, Fluff, Holding Hands, Humor, Romance, WAFF, mush, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriol/pseuds/mysteriol
Summary: Of all the places she’s asked him to bring her to, it’s this frigid snowy place she’s drawn to the most. In minus ten degrees, chilled to the bones. [ Cloud x Aerith, post-Remake, fluff ]She touched a warm gloved hand to his cheek.“Hey,” she breathed, “you have snow on your face, too.”
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Series: Romantic Milestone series: A.K.A. complete awkwardness by Cloud Strife in trying to achieve the milestones of a romantic relationship – hand holding, kisses…and the final base. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778836
Comments: 13
Kudos: 98





	Endearment

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: 
> 
> There you go. Something lighthearted from me at last. Here’s me threading back into fluffier times – let’s go!!
> 
> Each fic of this series is not meant to be long because… I don’t think fluff needs too much length to get the mush and sap across hehe winks
> 
> disclaimer: set in future of post-Remake. Let’s assume Aerith lives, Sephiroth dies, and our ship gets to live their happily-ever-after at last. No beta-read imma lazy yadda yadda.. 
> 
> Myst-san

**\---- part 1: are we official yet? / holding hands**

Of all places for a weekend getaway, Aerith had chosen this frosty, arctic town. Quaint as Icicle Inn was as a place, Cloud had not anticipated the blast of cold air that smacked right into his face the moment he landed the HIghwind and stepped out with the flower girl by his side. Hell, his boots trudged into at least five inches thick of snow, and he immediately wondered if he should have thought this through more.

Well, if the love of his life wanted snow, he would give her snow. Damn, if she asked for the stars, he would try to fly the Highwind to the moon (with permission from Cid first, of course), and try to get her all the cosmic stars she yearned for.

It was a strange phase in his life. Foreign, new, but admittedly an exciting chapter. All of a sudden when the world didn’t need saving from a silver-haired deranged psychopath, his world suddenly seemed so much lighter, and he had all the time in the world to finally catch up on what Yuffie often teased as a “lack of romantic experiences”.

Hmph, so maybe he was deprived. But if he wasn’t so intent on getting into SOLDIER and making his way up the ranks and then all of a sudden having to rescue the Planet as his main agenda in his past twenty-two years of life, he would have chalked up more points in the romantic department. Cloud hated to think he didn’t excel in at least _that_ aspect.

And then it was Cid who suggested Cloud borrow his Highwind to take his love interest somewhere distant and far, where they could finally invest all their time in catching up on his ‘lack of romantic expertise’. Cloud had scoffed at the idea – he didn’t need such recommendation, thanks, and he certainly wasn’t inept at making Aerith happy.

But one look at Aerith’s happy, enthusiastic face had made him cave in, almost immediately. Cid had allowed him to rent the Highwind for two nights – so a trip to the Icicle Inn on the weekend and back was more than enough.

Honestly, Cloud was petrified.

He had never been alone with a girl for such an extended period of time – let alone two nights. Let alone with the girl who had stolen his heart. And it hadn’t been easy getting her back into his life, and _alive,_ from the clutches of the main villain who had drove his Masamune through her flesh once upon a time. It had taken him carrying her down the hospital hallway screaming at the doctors to save her – and nearly a year later for her full recovery before she was well enough to be by his side standing again.

It made him cherish her so much more, and made him realize – she was the only one he wanted to spend his lifetime with.

He couldn’t stand the thought of losing her again.

If she wanted a romantic getaway to this frosty, glacial town, so be it.

Freezing in minus ten degrees Celsius was an inferior ordeal compared to having to watch the silver blade drive through her abdomen again.

He would die to make her happy.

“Penny for your thoughts, Mister Merc?” She teased, her voice ever so soothing like a balm to his racing mind.

They were walking in the light snow trying to find where their lodging was. Cloud had spent the last five minutes trying to read the map in his hands. Aerith peered over his shoulder, her breath coming out in cold puffs against his neck.

Despite having been accustomed to her presence again ever since he had her back in his life, Cloud was still _not_ used to her closeness constantly affecting him. Hell, she still made his blood course and churn in nervousness, and he tended to still act all shy and awkward and completely like a fifteen year old boy on the threshold of puberty around her.

Brain like goo. Check. Knees going to mush. Check

Cloud closed his eyes, savoring her scent. Even in the cold, she smelt like apples and wildflowers all mixed in one, and he was lightly dizzy from it.

_Get a grip, Strife._

“Just…trying to find our way.” He found the map suddenly very interesting.

He looked at his girlfriend – maybe yes? Maybe no? - with an arched eyebrow.

Girlfriend – he would _never_ get used to that term. They hadn’t officially said those words around each other, but it had become somewhat of a term everyone had brandished on them now. _“Yo, Cloud, where yo girlfriend?” “Yo lovebirds!” “Hey Aerith, tell your boyfriend to stop being such a mean prick!”_ And neither of them had denied it to their comrades – so the term had just stuck and both had just gone along with it. It wasn’t a lie, anyway. Cloud knew his love for her was genuine, and real – every last bit.

Although… to be honest, maybe it was high time he confirmed it for himself. It was such a strange topic to bring up, really, and he was incessantly awkward around her – so he hadn’t bothered raising the discussion.

“Are you cold, Aerith?” He looked intensely concerned. He noticed her teeth chattering slightly, and his over-protectiveness for her kicked in immediately. He had hastily wrapped his own woolen scarf around her neck, and tucked it neatly into the collars of her pullover.

Aerith shot him a cheerful smile, “I can take care of myself, you know, but thank you, Cloud.”

He tried not to think how cute she looked with her hair entangled with bits of snow, and her cheeks flushed coral from the cold. She was constantly blowing air into her gloves to keep herself warm.

“It was _your_ idea to come here.” He reminded her, looking back at the map.

His mocking dry tone earned a swat from her in his shoulder. “Hey! I like this place. And I never complained.” She had immediately chimed.

He rolled his eyes. “Let’s just focus on finding our lodging, ok?”

And they were walking again, leaving a trail of footsteps behind them in the snow. Cloud was focusing so hard on interpreting the signs on his map that he had not realized his strides were carrying him further away from the flower girl who was trying her best to catch up.

“Wait, Cloud! Argh, you’re too fast!” She called from behind.

Cloud paused and turned around. The image of Aerith making skips in the snow made his heart turn over. Didn’t help that her boot occasionally got stuck in the thick, unrelenting snow, and she was looking every second more exasperated.

Cloud stifled a laugh; he turned to hide his smile. “I thought somebody once said you were good enough to be in SOLDIER?”

“I am! And that’s not fair, you know. You DO have longer legs.” She grumbled.

When she had finally caught up to his side, she pouted. Their eyes met.

 _Oh my god, how could anyone be this cute when mad,_ was the only irrational thought going through his mind.

He was a whole head taller than her, but it didn’t stop her from standing on her tiptoes and poking a tender finger to his forehead. “Don’t leave me behind,” she ordered, not sternly. Mirth danced in her eyes, squeezing his heart.

“And what if I do?” Cloud raised an eyebrow, something akin to good humor hinting at his eyes. With her, he always knew which button to press. He liked seeing her mad sometimes. 

She pulled a face, “Let’s just move quick, Cloud, I’m freezing.”

He couldn’t help it. He learnt forward to brush a piece of small snow from her cheek. She was enthralling, even when there were scatters of snowy fragments clinging to her cheeks.

She took the opportunity and stood on her tiptoes, touching a warm gloved hand to his cheek.

He melted, right under her touch, in minus ten degrees Celsius winter.

“Hey, you have snow on your face, too.” Her voice was quiet, soft. The tenderness in her eyes shook him to his core. They stood, mere inches apart with only falling snow powder from the open sky passing between them like rain.

A heartbeat passed. Cloud had to distract himself; move – do anything, before he could allow the flower girl to smash through his defenses again. He was always reduced to a helpless, lovesick idiot too often for his liking around her.

“I think I see it – our hotel!” He raised his vision and exclaimed, eyes recognizing the silhouette of a small cottage in the distance. “C’mon Aerith, let’s go, it’s getting dark.”

He hastened his steps forward.

“Cloud, wait –”

He turned around to catch the sight of her trying to trudge through thick snow to reach his side.

Cloud’s eyes softened.

Before his mind could process the repercussions of his actions, his urge to overprotect her from everything had kicked in again. Instantly, his arm had shot out, and reached for hers.

In the snow, he took her hand in his, and drew her to his side.

He was rewarded by a smile that glowed on her face. Funny, in this icy place, his heart was all warm and fuzzy.

His eyes settled on the sight of their hands, where he had, in an impulsive moment, reached out to grab her.

Heart beating fast, check. Brains.exe failing, check. Cloud was made of goo at this instant, a hundred percent confirmed.

“Uh…” He said lamely. He had no idea how to explain his actions.

He didn’t need to.

In a heartbeat, she had intertwined her gloved fingers around his.

He shuddered – from her, or the cold, he didn’t know, didn’t care.

“There,” she held up their clasped hands to their faces, her smile unfaltering, “much better. Now, shall we mosey on over?”

His heart in his throat, Cloud resorted to coughing to cover up the pink coloring his cheeks. “L-Let’s.”

He didn’t let go of her hand as they made their way to the cottage, all too aware of her presence by his side. Neither did he bother to wipe that silly, very goofy smile on his face that he refused to let her see as he pulled his turtleneck sweater higher up his jawline in a bid to cover up.

His heart was swirling butterflies; felt as if someone had kicked him in the stomach – but it was a good kind of kick that he wanted that punishment over, and over again.

He gazed at her sideways and noticed her shivering slightly from the cold.

He tightened his fingers around hers, his eyebrows knitting in worry. “We’re almost there, Aerith,” he assured her.

She responded by returning the squeeze in his fingers. She lifted her other palm to brush a fallen snowflake against his lips. Cloud trembled – this time, he was certain it wasn’t from the cold.

“I like the cold if it makes you hold my hand.” She giggled.

Cloud pretended to roll his eyes. “I’m your bodyguard, remember? Got to protect you from the cold.”

Hand in hand, they were making their way closer to cottage, its full view coming into their peripheral vision now.

“Hmm…bodyguard… _and_ my boyfriend,” her eyes twinkled with light, “I’ve got myself the best deal, haven’t I?”

_Boyfriend._

_There, one of them had finally said it._

His heart thudded against his ribcage. He reminded himself to breathe.

He cast a glance at her, eyes questioning.

Their footsteps halted to a stop. She fixed a look at him with such earnest eyes, he melted there and there. Didn’t matter he was wrapped in thick layers of sweaters in this weather - she could set embers ablaze on an icy day, and he knew it.

“Do you not like me calling you that?” She asked, genuinely wanting to know.

He instantly shook his head, fervently. “No, no, nothing like that.”

_In fact, I like it…very much. Dammit. Tell her, Strife, you doofus._

A giggle bubbled from her lips. His knees were beginning to quake from the effect she was having on him. “So you _do_ like me calling you that?”

_Tell her. Tell her. Tell her. Don’t fuck this up, Strife._

He cleared his throat. “Y-Yes, I do.”

She smiled, simply. The love and affection shining in her eyes reached into his soul and set an ache blooming there.

“Good.” She nodded.

She took his hand, this time being the one leading him forth to their destination.

Cloud didn’t bother to wipe that idiotic smile off his face this time.

**FIN**

* * *

A/n:

There you go.

Milestone #1 holding hands – check.

Milestone #2 offically being gf/bf a.k.a. baes – check

YASSS!!!! I hope you’re drowning in fluff and imaginary snow by now!

Hmmm let’s see what’s next in this series hehehe

Review/comment your suggestions etc I do read them you know! – tosses midnight snacks into my mouth-

Myst-san


End file.
